Big Z's Lucky Day
by jakbossmaster
Summary: Big Z's been in hiding for years at this point, and the only kind of social interaction he has is with his niece, Lani,but he also hasn't been in some sort of sexual activity in years either. But on one lucky day Lani brings an unconscious male teen to his home, and things start to get interesting…
1. Chapter 1

(This takes place right after Cody challenges Tank to a surf off, and fails.)

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Z was finishing his lunch (Fried fish) and not too long after he heard thunder in the distance.

"Huh? Looks like it might rain in a little bit. Might as well take a load off and take a nap."

He walked over to his hamit and lie down on his swinging bed. He felt what was left of the summer sun, all warm, relaxing. It felt great. He closed his eyes and relax to take the full effect of the sun's warmth. He started to get turned on, and it wasn't until he started to see sexual images that brought him to his full length. He had a thick rocking 9 in going on, but he couldn't bother to jack it. The sun's warmth was just too relaxing. He started to imagine lot's of women (Keep in mind, these are penguin ladies) showing off their butts, licking his cock, and fucking them in different positions. It was so erotic, he started feel pre running down his cock. Z couldn't help but get real tired of a sudden.

"Man, I need to get laid…" Z said, before falling asleep.

In his dreams, the images he saw before going to sleep made it's way in. He was panting, getting close…

"Uncle!"

Big Z's eyes snapped open of the sudden sound of his niece's voice, but he tried to ignore it and fall back asleep.

"Uncle, I need your help! Where are you?!"

It was raining hard, Lani tracked through the dark, raining jungle carrying Cody over her shoulders attempting to find Z. She decided to go into her Uncle's home and lay Cody on his kitchen table before heading outside to find her Uncle.

"He must be sleeping on his hamit…" She walked only few feet before finding him asleep on his bed.

"God damn it...Wake up Zeke!" She pushed Z off his hanging bed and onto the ground.

"Ow! What was that for?" "No time to explain, I need your help. Come on!"

Z got up from the wet ground and walked up to his house. Lani was by Cody's side, trying to figure out what the problem was about him.

"Who is guy? Why did you bring him here?" asked Big Z angrily.

"It's this new guy who challenge Tank to a surf off. He kept getting smacked around by the waves, and he lost consciousness!" Lani replied.

"So why did you bring him here?" "Because he hasn't woken up in 3 hours, and he is as limp as a ragdoll! I didn't know what else to do so I figure you knew how to fix him."

Lani's face was filled with worry expression, looking at Z with some kind of hope that he could help.

"Alright...let me see what I can do." Lani's face light up with hope. Z walked around Cody to see if there was some kind of surface damage to his body. He walked all the way around, and it wasn't until he got to Cody's foot that he found something interesting.

"What is this…?" He took a hold of Cody's left foot, and saw something dark purple sticking out of his foot. He grabbed a hold of it and slowly pulled it out.

A loud popping noise came into everyone's ears after pulling the long dark purple object out.

"AH!" Cody quickly sat up screaming in shock after that long object was pulled out.

"What's going on?! Where am I?!"

"Calm down, calm down Cody! It's ok, you've been unconscious for a few hours." As Lani tried to explain the situation, Big Z was examining the long purple object. It wasn't long before he realized what it was.

"Oh my god…" Cody and Lani cocked their heads to Z, worried about what he would say next.

"This is a poisonous sea urchin! Tell me again, how long has it been since he was knocked up?"

"About 3 hours…" Lani said worryingly. "Ok, that good and bad...He's got less that about an hour or so before the poison takes it's full effect."

"Wait, I'm gonna die!?" Cody said with fear.

"It's ok, it's ok, you got time. I know how your supposed to cure it." Z said while walking around the room.

"But…" "But what Zeke?" "Well uh...This is something that's gonna need time...and privacy."

Z said with some sort of embarrassing tone to his voice.

"What do you mean…?" "It's exactly how I said it...Can you leave us alone for awhile? You can go home, I got this."

"But...What if something goes wrong?"

"No it won't Lani. But seriously, we're gonna need some privacy."

"...Ok, just uh…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'll go home and bring some medicine back. I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok then, that'll give us enough time. See ya."

"Be back in a bit."

Cody was filled with terrifying thoughts about what might happen if he didn't get cured soon, but he was also curious about what this "Zeke" meant by when he said we need "privacy."

"So um, I'm not gonna lie, but…" Z was stuttering on his words. "the only way for you to be cured of your poison is...for you reach an orgasim."

"WHAT?!" Cody could not believe what he was hearing. "But WHY?"

"You see, you been infected by special type of sea urchin that infects you in certain areas of your body, and most the poison can be release from your sperm, but there is a catch though."

"What's the catch?'

"Your orgasim has to be big, a simple jerk off won't help."

"S-so what do you think I should do…?" said Cody nervously.

"Well, I'm gonna have to help you reach a orgasim."

Cody's face was filled with shock and slight disguise at the idea of some stranger try to perform some sort of sexual activity.

"Your crazy! Why couldn't Lani help me?" Cody asked in protest.

"Well for one: Lani is my niece. And two: ...I need to get my own pent up energy out too."

Z said in an embarrassing way, kind of wishing he never said it.

"What's your problem?"

"I haven't had sex in years, and I'm not gay either. I love my women, but things haven't going well. I'm willing to...what's that science word again. "Experiment" just to get off. So in a way, we're helping each other out. You can get cured of your poison, and I get rid of this pent up energy…"

"I-I don't know what to do." Cody is so confused beyond relief. He doesn't know anyone on the island who is willing to help him, and the only person who is willing to help him is Zeke. A fat MALE penguin.

"Listen, I'm don't think I'm a 100% with you on this, but if this works, then I guess we *gulp* we can do it..." that was Cody's answer.

Big Z had the happiest feeling in the world. He was about have sex! The one thing he missed most while going into hiding! So happy that his dick got slightly turned on, but also had a slight guilty conscious for fucking a 17 year old guy. I am about to fuck a guy though, Z thought.

But...no, this is just to help the guy of his own problem rather than for me to get my problem off.

"Well alright then. I guess before we start I want to ask you something." Z said.

"What is it?" Cody was curious about what he was about to ask.

"You did say this is your first time right?"

"Y-yeah it is."

"Well then, it might as well be your choice about how you want to go through with this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna give you a few options about how I'm gonna get you off, and remember, we're gonna be here awhile until you have one big orgasim."

"A-alright…" Cody was starting to feel nervous.

"Just like you I'm not entirely comfortable doing this, so we're in the same boat. So here's our first option. I can give you a blowjob"

Sounded like the safest option, Cody thought.

"Second option. I can rim you were occasionally jack you off.

That sounds, ok...Not entirely sure about that.

"Third, we can, if you want, we can 69 it…"

That's...kinda weird and gross.

"Fourth option is to do the obvious, and well," Z rubs the back of his head while feeling embarrassed. "have sex. With me on top."

"I don't think I can do that. Especially if your the one that's gonna do me!" Cody said in protest.

"Like I said it's entirely your choice." Z said.

Cody went through each of Zeke's choices. Blow job, Rim and Jack, 69, or outright sex, with Zeke on top. He wasn't entirely sure about any of his options even if a blow job is the safest route. "It wouldn't hurt to try and experiment," Cody thought. But another thought popped into his head.

"Uh, Zeke? I have a request to ask."

"Yeah?" Afraid of the request slightly

"Can I have another option, where I'm the one on top?"

Z was in shock of the idea. Me? Be the bottom?! Taking it up the butt?!

"I...I don't think I can do that."

"Well at least think about! You already have me on edge just thinking about your gonna do for me!"

"ok then."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Z spoke up.

"So, have you made up your mind yet?"

Cody took one last minute to consider his choices. After he thought about he said out loud.

"I think I wanna go with…"

(Just go to the respected chapters to read the sex scenes)


	2. Chapter 2 - BJ

Cody took a deep breath and put his thoughts into words. "Let's go with the blowjob…"

"So that's it uh?" Zeke said with a slightly disappointed tone. "Well, there's a first time for everything right?" "Yeah, I guess." Cody scooted up to the edge of the table to prepare himself for what was next. "So do you wanna get yourself ready, or do you want me to help you with that?" "J-just do what you have to do…" It was obvious that, Cody was nervous so Z decided to take it slow and got a feel of Cody's crotch.

"Can you spread your legs a little? I need to get you ready." Z said.

"R-right" Cody responded, and started to blush as he opened up to Z

Z proceeded to wrap his flipper around Cody's cock and started to jack him off, slowly. Cody was embarrassed to be jacked off by some dude he just met, he wasn't comfortable at all. He didn't know if he would look at this dude jack him or to look away or not. It took a good minute to get Cody erected. At it's full length, Z was staring at a 7 in dick.

"Well this is going to be a challenge." Z said to himself in a lower tone, but Cody heard it. It made him feel slightly proud of himself. "Alright, here goes nothing!" Z had his mouth watered up, closed his eyes and slowly took in Cody's dick.

Cody blushed even harder than before, seeing that he's getting a blowjob from, Zeke, but it felt amazing at the same time. Z only had 5 inches of it in his mouth and slowly worked his way towards the base. He bobbed his head back and forth slowly to get adjusted to the one thing he never thought he would have in his mouth.

It only took a minute before Z made it to the base of Cody's dick. Z decided to take a second to look at Cody and see how he's doing, and he saw him starting to moan as he blushed intensely looking at him, but quickly turned his head. "I can't believe I'm sucking off a kid right now." Z thought to himself. "Of course I'm only doing to this to help him...and to help myself. I hope Lani doesn't ever find out about this…" About another 5 minutes past and Z was starting to really get into it. He tasted the pre coming from Cody, and it was turning him on. All Z was starting to think was "Yeah, come on Cody, give me more." It was getting him so excited that he was producing his own pre. All Cody could do was stare at Z and say "D-don't stop...Please...Keep going." while moaning and panting.

Z started to jack himself as he knew that Cody was going to blow his load soon. Z started to pick up his pace, bobbing his head back and forth faster. Cody started to moan even louder, and pant even faster. He was so close, and so was Big Z…"*pant* Don't stop now, Zeke! *pant* Ahhhh!" Cody blowed his load into Big Z's mouth, and at that moment, when Z was tasting true salty bliss, his eyes closed half way and rolled up some as he shot his load all over the ground. Both their orgasimis were long lasting and blissful to them both. Big Z savored what was in his mouth for as long as he could, and slowly swallowed it.

They each moved away from the position they were in to take a minute to breath and relax. They ended up sitting to each other.

"T-thanks…" Cody said while still blushing.

"No problem kid, you seemed really pent up in there." Big Z replied. Cody took a second to examine the mess on the floor by the table. "You seemed pretty pent up yourself, Zeke. Lady trouble?"

Big Z was a little surprised by Cody's observation, "Yeah, something like that. You could say I'm in hiding right now."

"Was it that bad? How long have been hiding? Come on, give me the details!"

"You rather not know. I might as well hide for a good 2 years.

It was strange how quickly they went from I need to save your life by giving you a blowjob to a friendly conversation like they've been friends for a long time. Before long, they quickly cleaned up the mess before Lani came back with a box full of medicine.

"Oh you're not dead? Did whatever Zeke give you work?" Lani asked.

"Oh yeah, uh...He gave me this uh...Black drink or whatever that me uh." Cody tried to complete his replied, but couldn't think of anything.

"It made him throw up, a lot." Z said quickly to cover for Cody. "Ohhhh...Gross." Said Nali with a suspicious tone to it.

"So uh, yeah, I think I need head back to the village to prepare for the tournament, so can you show me the way back, Nali?" Cody asked.

"Oh no you don't! The storm is bad as it is, here you can use the spare bed, Zeke has."

"Wait, that's my bed-" "You can sleep in his spare bed!" "Lani, where am I supposed to sleep then?" Whispered Z. "Well you got your hammock, right?" "Well yeah but it's raining out there!" "And you manage to sleep through that storm alright." "Well yeah, maybe-" "Then you can sleep in Zeke's bed. The end!" "W-wait!" "THE. END. Goodnight everyone!"

Big Z walked outside into the rain to get to his hammock, but before Z could get settled, Lina ran up to him. "So what did you REALLY give to Cody to cure the poison?" Z was put on spot, but he had something in mind. "Do you REALLY want to know? You're not gonna like it…" "Just tell me!"

"Fine, I warned you. I took a piss on his-" Z was quickly cut off "OK OK! Enough info, I heard enough!" "Hey you asked!" "GOODNIGHT!" Lina left in hurry. Z finally jumped into his hammock and laid on his back and said "Got laid."


End file.
